The Second Life of Bree Tanner
by Starlight-Dreams3-4
Summary: Ever wonder, if Bree Tanner got the chance to live her life as a Cullen. See what happened when her life as Cullen, makes a surprise in her life.


**I do not own the Twilight Saga Series. Twilight belongs to Stephanie Myer. I wrote a fanfiction from the book, The Short and Second Life of Bree Tanner. I came to the fact that Bree shouldn't have been killed and was allowed to live. **

It was around 9pm, that we started heading out. But before then, Diego, Fred and I found out the truth about us. Fred had left and tried to convince us to go with him. But Diego and I decided against it. We found out about the sun. We did not burn like books and the fantasy world, we just sparkled. Diego had a decision to make. I on the other hand was against him going to Riley and the Red Head.

"Diego don't go. Stay with me until tonight, we'll go off together," I said. Was I starting to have true deep feelings for him? I must be having feelings for him.

"They don't need to know. They told us many lies. Not just that part." I told him, swiftly grabbing his arm.

Diego turned to me. "Bree – I'll be back to find you before we head of." Diego said. Then he kissed me. I had never had a kiss before; I kissed back as I closed my eyes. As if we kissed many times before.

When I Opened my eyes, Diego was gone. I looked everywhere for him. She couldn't believe that he was going to tell the two leaders the truth. Why did have to? They didn't need to know. No. They did not.

I sighed and wondered back and deep into the cave that we had found as a hide out. "I should have went with Fred." Bree said to herself. "But if Diego did die. I would want to be with him" she told herself as she watched the sun go down.

Around 7am in the morning, I ran back to the alley way, with the rest of the newborns, Riley was there but Diego was not. He knew my expression. "Where is Diego?" I asked. Riley smirked. "He went ahead with the other newborns." Riley said. "You'd better get a move on." Riley told me. I nodded, looking around in back of me again. He was not there. I wished I knew where he was. Then he must be up ahead.

I ran next to Riley the whole entire way. We traveled through the park, and swam in the water all the way to Forks. I still didn't see him.

He would have sensed me and came back and got me, and we would have ran of together. But there was no sign of Diego anywhere.

But of course I did not give up hope on finding Diego soon. I was determined to find him. Even if he did not want to be found. I knew him. I would find him, one day.

All the newborns raced ahead of me, like crazed animals. Of course they were crazed newborns. I being one of the relaxed newborns, stayed to the side lines, looking everywhere for Diego.

I went to the sidelines, to watch the fight. Not seeing Diego, I knew from that moment, that he was dead.

That the red headed vampire and Riley had killed him, preventing the rest of the newborns to be find out about the sun. Even, though half of the newborns were already dead in an instant.

I felt like a tear went down my cheek, but no water came down my cheek as vampires could not cry. I was frozen, from the inside.

About ten minutes into the battle, the young but adult looking vampires found me. I was ready to attack, but got afraid and stepped backwards until I hit a branch. They looked at each other the woman giving look that my mother had given to my father, at least to what I remembered of him.

"We can't just murder her in cold blood! She surrendered, look at her. She's scared to death." The mother type vampires said looking at the blonde. "Esme – she's with Victoria's army." "She's not even fighting, Carlisle. Look at her." Esme said. Now giving the man who she called Carlisle the plead look.

"We'll take you, train you in our way. I invite you into my coven and family if you surrender." Carlisle said now having a hand out to me. I nodded indicating I had surrendered. What did I just do? Diego was dead, now I was going to be alive without him.

Stupid!

Carlisle pulled me along, with his apparently wife right beside me placing her arm around my shoulders.

The curly head, turned around and went into his fight position. "Jasper – calm yourself. You may stay near her, if you wish. She surrendered, not to mention your mother gave me the plead look." Carlisle said gently and went into the front with his wife, leaving me next to the curly head, they called Jasper.

All the sudden I felt calmer then I was before.

That was when the human arrived with the blonde boy.

"Their coming." Alice said finally breaking out of one of her visions.

Four red eyed vampires that I had recognized days before that wore the black cloaks around them came out of the forest.

They stopped in front of the Cullen's where they stood in front of them, taking of their hoods all at the same time as if they practiced this many times.

Jane was starring at me, "I don't understand." She said.  
"She has surrendered." Edward said, apparently he had read her thoughts in her confused head.  
"Surrendered?"

"Carlisle gave her the option."

"There are not options for those who break the rules," the blonde named Jane said flatly.  
"That is your hands. As long as she is willing to halt her attack on us, I saw no reason to destroy her. She was never taught the laws of us, Jane." Carlisle said in a calm voice.

"That is irrelevant." Jane insisted.

"As you wish."

"Aro hoped that we would get far enough west to see you, Carlisle. He sends his regards."

Carlisle the blonde nodded, "I would appreciate it if you would coven mine to him."

"Of course." Jane said. Her face was almost too lovely when it animated. She looked back towards the smoke. "It appears that you've done our work for us today….for the most part. Her eyes flicked to the hostage. "Just out of professional curiosity how many were there.? They left quite a wake of destruction in Seattle."

"Eighteen, including this one," Carlisle answered.

"Eighteen?" she repeated, her voice sounding unsure for the first time.

"All brand new," Carlisle said dismissively. "They were all unskilled."

"All?" her voice turned sharp. "Then who was their creator?"

"Her name was Victoria," Edward answered, no emotion in his voice.

"Was?" Jane asked.

Edward inclined his head toward the eastern forest. Jane's eyes snapped up and focused on something far in the distance. The other pile of smoke?

Jane starred to the eat for a long moment, and then examined the closer bonfire again.

"This Victoria – se was in addition to the eighteen here?"

'Yes. She had only one other with her. He was not as young as this one here, but no older than a year."

"Twenty," Jane breathed. "Who dealt with the creator?"

"I did."

Jane's eyes narrowed and she turned to me.

"You there," she said, her dead voice harsher the before. "Your name?" she asked me.

I shot a baleful glare at Jane, my lips pressed tightly together.

Jane smiled back angelically.

I started screaming to a high pierce scream. My body arched stiffly into a distorted, unnatural position.

Finally it was quite.

"Your name," Jane said again her voice inflectionless.

"Bree," I gasped.

Jane smiled, and I screamed again.

"She'll tell you anything you want to know," Edward said through is teeth. "You don't have to do that."

Jane looked up in humor. "Oh, I know," she said to Edward grinning at him before turning back to me.

"Bree," Jane said her voice cold again. "Is his story true? Were there twenty of you?"

I laid back panting, the side of my face pressed against the earth. I spoke quickly. "Nineteen or maybe twenty, maybe more, I don't know." I cringed, terrified that my ignorance might bring on another around of torture."

The conversation went on for about twenty minutes. All Sort of questions were asked about the newborn army, only I would probably know.

"Felix, take care of that." Jane said.  
"Wait, Jane give her a chance." Edward said. "She just told me that she does have a gift." He said looking towards Bree.

"She just told me she can freeze time. It's not under control yet, when she wants to freeze time. She does it out of panic." Edward said.

"Really?" Jane asked. "Felix. Try her out. We'll see if she is telling the truth."

The bigger one came over towards me. Bree got up quickly, and then he froze in place. The others around were still moving. Bree stepped backwards, a little bit not saying anything.

"So he does. When does it wear off?" Jane hissed she asked me.  
"It depends. Normally a minute."

The large one finally unfroze and looked in front of him.

She did have the gift of freezing.

"Would Aro be mad at you, if you killed a talented vampire?' Carlisle asked, knowing that he would probably read their minds.

Jane hissed. "She'll stay with you – but if we come back here, and she isn't under control, she'll come back to Italy with us and we'll see what Aro will do to her. And the same goes for the human."

Jane and the cloaked left into the thick mist that surrounded them.

Esme the motherly went over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Should have told Edward that sooner." Esme said with a smile 'Welcome to the family, Bree." Esme said.


End file.
